Captain Jamie Kirk
by yaoidarkness16
Summary: We all know the story of James T. Kirk as a man, but have you ever wondered what would happen if he was a woman? Things change so much from one simple gender bend. Can the Enterprise be saved this time around when feelings towards her First Officer deepens?
1. Safe

**|Story— Captain Jamie Kirk|**

**|Chapter One— Safe|**

_Class M Planet_

_Nibiru_

I'm running out of a temple; I just stole their most precious scroll. I don't mean to be an asshole and steal it, but it's the only way to get them to follow me and get them away from that blasted volcano. If they spoke and understood English they would thank me later!

Suddenly, I come to a skidding stop. Eep, a large and scary looking giant rat, so I stun it with my blaster without a second thought. The large nasty looking thing collapses to the ground with a thump. Whoo, I'm safe now.

"Dammit!" Bones says. "That was our ride!"

I pull back the shawl across my face and see him looking incredibly pissed with the same outfit on. Oops.

"Ah, damn," I whine.

We're like dogs without horses, aka running wild. I'm moving around the trees and the red grass trying to keep ahead of them all. I can feel the harsh air escaping and re-entering my lungs; it's beginning to burn, but I must carry on… like Sam and Dean Winchester.

"What the hell did you take?!" Bones demands.

"I don't know, but they were bowing to it!" I say before flipping open my Communicator. "Kirk to Shuttle One: locals are out of the kill zone. You are clear. Repeat. Spock, get in there, neutralize the volcano and let's get out of here."

"Captain, did the indigenous life forms see you?" Spock asks.

I reply back with a bit of a sarcastic bite to it, "No Mr. Spock, they did not."

Pft, he acts as if he doesn't know me. Me? Screwing around with protocol… never. Oh you, Spock.

"The Prime Directive clearly states there can be no interference with the internal development of alien civilizations."

"I know what it says! That's why I'm running through the jungle wearing a disguise! Now drop off your super ice cube and let's go! Kirk out!"

Oh my gosh, they're getting ever closer and they've got arrows! I place my hands above my head trying not to let them pierce my most vital areas. Nope, Jamie Tiffany Kirk is not going to die today.

"They're trying to kill us!" Bones shouts. "They're trying to kill us, Jamie!"

Duh. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out that one. Though, right now I'm too winded to make a sarcastic quip. He and I need to keep moving or we're going to get speared… or arrowed, whichever is fine, but the point is that they are shiny pointy things of death!

"Captain," I hear Sulu's voice. "I'm ditching the shuttle. You've got to make it to the Enterprise on your own."

"Wonderful!" I reply sarcastically.

"Jamie! Jamie! The beach is that way!" He shouts.

Sorry, best buddy, we're not going to the beach. I am sorry to disappoint you; I've got one of my many unpredictable yet brilliant plans brewing in my mind. God, I hope it works….

"I know. We're not going to the beach! Ain't nobody got time for that!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Bones shouts.

I hang up the scroll on a branch and let it unravel. Immediately, I can tell from my peripherals that the people of this planet are bowing in front of it. Good, it's like Ariana Grande says: one less problem.

"I hate this!" Bones keeps complaining.

"I know you do! Stop being so dramatic!" I tell him.

I don't slow down even though there's a cliff right there with crystal blue water below. I'm pulling a Bella Swan and running off it feet first, except the difference is is that I'm not doing it to see a pansy and poor excuse for a vampire. The two of us are falling and I scream the entire way down before I collide into the ocean's surface. The two of us are now swimming until we reach an area that we can enter the Enterprise.

I'm panting for breath once we can take off our oxygen things, our goggles, and the water has drained. I can tell Bones is angry just as Scotty enters the area.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to hide a starship on the bottom of the ocean?" Scotty says angrily. "We've been here since last night! The salt water is going to ruin the—"

I interrupt him and say what's been on my mind for the last few minutes, "Scotty! Where's Spock?"

"Still in the volcano, ma'am," he says a little uncomfortably.

I can feel my insides twisting and tightening uncomfortably; I recognize the emotion that is brewing in me: fear. I don't want my First Officer to die. I quickly slip past Scotty to get to the bridge with Bones right behind me.

"Captain on the bridge!" Chekhov says.

"Lieutenant, do we have an open channel to Mr. Spock?" I ask not hiding the worry in my tone.

"The heat's frying his comms, but we still have contact."

I nod before quickly turning on the thing that allows us to communicate. I need to talk to him. I want to know if he's okay and if the people on this planet are safe.

"Spock?" I say with a ping of question in my tone.

"I have activated the device, Captain," he informs me with his usual monotonous tone that lacks emotion. "When the countdown is complete, the reaction should render the volcano inert."

"Yeah, and that's going to render him inert!" Bones says bitterly.

The coil in my belly tightens even further and I wish that Bones would just shut up. He's not helping the feeling of nausea that's threatening me to puke up my caesar salad on him. I kind of want to do that to him for being an ass.

"Do we have use of the transporters?" I ask.

"Negative, ma'am."

"Not with these magnetic fields."

No, I won't and can't let Spock die. He's my First Officer and more importantly my friend; friends don't let other friends die. Doesn't anyone understand that?

"I need to beam Spock back to the ship. Give me one way to do it."

"Uh, maybe if we had a direct line of sight," Chekhov says. "If we got closer—"

"Hold on, wee man!" Scotty says. "You're talking about an active volcano! Ma'am if that thing erupts, I cannae guarantee we can withstand the heat!"

"I don't know if we can maintain that kind of altitude."

So many ideas and counter ideas that I can't make a decision. How can I not violate protocol and still save Spock? If it came down to either one I know which one I'm going to choose: Spock.

"Our shuttle was concealed by the ash cloud, but the Enterprise is too large," Spock informs me. "If utilized in a rescue effort it would be revealed to the indigenous species."

I slam my hands on the machine and lean in, "Spock, nobody knows the rules better than you, but there has _got_ to be an exception."

"None. Such action violates the Prime Directive."

Come on, try and work with us, none of us want you to die. I don't want to loose a friend…. I can feel my legs begin to shake with the thought and nightmare of Spock being nothing but a pile of ash.

Bones takes the words right out of my mouth, "Shut up, Spock! We're trying to save you, dammit!"

"Doctor, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

I'm ashamed to say my voice broke when I say this, "Spock, we're talking about your life!"

Suddenly, he's not available on the communicator any longer. I shout 'Spock' a few times into the receiver, but to no avail it doesn't work. Panic begins to boil in me and I've become frantic. I can't lose my First Officer.

"Try to get him back online," I say trying to still remain authoritative and not like the scared little girl I feel like.

"Ninety seconds to detonations," Chekhov says.

I close my eyes briefly. This is bad; it's every captain's worse nightmare when a member of the crew is in a life threatening situation or has died. I've never gone through it, but I don't want to. I _never_ want to.

My voice is a little cracked when I ask Bones, "If the situations were reversed: I was there and Spock was here, what would he do?"

"He'd let you die," he says honestly.

I don't want to accept that kind of truth, but the half Vulcan is a very logical man that abides by the rules down to the last crossed 't' and dotted 'i'. It brings me this overwhelming sadness, but it also makes me determined to prove him wrong. It's not okay to just let a comrade die.

The Enterprise takes off into the air and just as the reactor sends a cool blast Spock is transmitted on the ship. I don't regret my decision. I saved him. Even if those people on the planet saw the Enterprise for like a half second it doesn't matter. Psh, they're not advanced enough. Right?

Either way, I'm full of elation once I rush into the room. I don't care that I'm still soaking wet in this tight swim gear, my friend and First Officer is alright. All is good as far as I'm concerned.

"Spock!" I cry out in delight as I'm rushing in. "Are you okay?"

I try not to laugh or giggle at his appearance. He's in a dark red metal suit and the only part I can see of him is his face… and it's rather blue. Funny.

"Captain, you let them see our ship."

Bones says irritably, "He's fine!"

"Bridge to Captain Kirk," Uhura says.

"Yes Lieutenant?" I ask trying not let my distaste be known.

"Is Commander Spock on board, ma'am?"

Her frantic tone makes me a little nauseous. I understand the concern, but she can come down here herself for god's sake. I mean if I was Spock's girlfriend I would want to see him alive myself.

"No, he's burnt to a crisp," I tell her sarcastically. Then I change my tone to a more sincere and kinder one… especially since she gasped wildly. "No, of course he's fine."

"Please let him know that his device has successfully detonated," she tells me and I can she's trying not to be a total bitch to me because of my sarcasm.

Whore-a— I mean Uhura— has never liked me. We met in a club once and she got mad that her date started hitting on me when she left to use the restroom. She's hated me ever since and whenever it comes to relationships, like Spock for instance, she tends to show him off quite a bit in front of me. Uhura knows he'll only allow so much, but still… it's there. Well, little Miss-Scrawny-Ass can get off her high horse because I run this ship and she ain't got nothing to say about that!

"You hear that? Congrats Spock!" I smile sweetly to him. "You saved the world."

"You violated the Prime Directive," he tells me as if I don't already know that.

"Psh, whatever. Big deal, it's not like I went up to them and said," I then use a generic imitation of their voices. "'hey look at me I'm the Captain of the Enterprise, ask me how'."

I can tell he doesn't appreciate my tone and dismissal of the rules, however his lack of appreciation that I saved him from being burnt to nothing but ash has got me a little on edge. How can he not _care_ that he escaped a near death experience?

**Author's Note: Well, that was super fun to write. I sincerely hope all of you enjoy it and decide to keep up with it. I know it's been about a year since this movie came out, but Star Trek fans are like cockroaches (they never die!). I mean it in the best way possible. :—) Now, the question poses, should I continue? I know this isn't a new theme for Star Trek fics.**** :—D Reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Rules

**Author's Note:**

**_|Thanking Guest Reviewers|_**

**—•kirkspocklover: Don't worry, I'm updating now. :—) I hope you enjoy and continue to read and enjoy. Thank you for the review I really appreciate it, it makes me really happy. :—D**

**—•Guest: Don't worry changes will be made. :—) Things for Jamie and the rest of the crew will be made. Thank you for the review. :—D**

**—•trekstar: I'm glad I pleased you with this chapter. :—) I hope this fic continues to interest you and thank you for the review… be sure to leave more. :—D**

**|Chapter Two— Rules|**

_San Francisco_

_Starfleet HQ_

"Spock, I'm telling you, this is why he called. I'm telling you, I can feel it."

I can feel excitement coursing through my veins at the thought of going on a five year long mission. Ugh, I just can't wait! Space exploration shall be _so_ much fun!

"Your feeling aside, I consider it highly unlikely that we will be selected for the new program."

Oh Spock, don't bring me down now. I want to explore and go places Starfleet has never gone before. I know he embraces his Vulcan culture and ways full heartedly, but can't he feel a little excitement?

"Every party needs a party pooper and that's why they call you, Spock," I tell him playfully and sarcastically.

"Party… pooper? I am not familiar with the vernacular, I—"

I love messing with him, messing with uptight people in general is fun. He just looks uncomfortable as he tries to familiarize himself with words and phrases he doesn't know. Hu-llarious.

"Relax, Spock, I was being sarcastic," I reassure him. "Back to the point, why else would Pike wish to see us? Forget about seniority. They gave us the newest ship in the fleet. I mean, who else are they going to send out?"

"I can think of numerous possibilities."

"A five year mission, Spock!" I say leaping in front of him with joy whilst walking backwards. "That's deep space! That's uncharted territory! Think how incredible that's going to be," I then turn to face the several buff and very attractive men walking by and give a cutesy wave whilst smiling. "Hey boys, Jamie Kirk. Nice to mee—"

I stop mid sentence when my First Officer grabs my elbow and turns me back around to keep walking with one motion. It causes me to let out a small squeak because it surprises me so.

Soon enough, the two of us are in Pike's office standing before him. I fidget with my skirt a bit making sure it's straight and if I could— my hair is in a bun— I would flip my hair over my shoulder. I try to cut it all out as I give a side glance over to Spock. Of course, he is immaculate as ever and he shows absolutely no sign of emotion or physical uncomfortableness. Lucky bastard.

"'Uneventful'," Admiral Pike says.

"Sir?" I question.

"It's the way you described the survey of Nibiru in your captain's log."

I flush slightly and still try to look him dead in the face, "Um, yes sir, I didn't want to waste your time going over the boring details."

Does it feel hot in here to anyone else? I can feel sweat prickling at me a little and if my hair was loose I would be twirling it with my finger tips right now. I tend to mess with my hair quite a bit… especially when I feel pressured or nervous.

"Tell me more about this volcano," he says. "Data says it was highly volatile. If it were to erupt, it would wipe out the planet."

"Let's hope it doesn't, sir."

"Something tells me it won't."

Why did his eyes flicker over to Spock. I don't understand. Maybe it was just me, Pike is talking to me and not him. Calm down. Relax.

"Something tells me it won't."

"Uh well, sir, volatile is all relative… maybe out data was off."

Pike uses a harsher tone, "Or maybe it didn't erupt because Mr. Spock detonated a cold fusion device inside it right after a civilization that barely invented the wheel happened to see a starship rising out of their ocean! That is pretty much how you describe it, is it not?"

I can feel white hot betrayal coursing through my veins. Why? Why would Spock do this to me? I know he's a stickler for the rules, but doesn't loyalty or friendship mean anything to him? He's such a pointy-eared bastard….

"Admiral—"

I interrupt him with a shocked tone, "You filed a report? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I incorrectly assumed that you would be truthful in your captain's log."

"Yeah, I would have been if I didn't have to save your life."

My ocean blue eyes are narrowed at him. My eyebrows are creased and I can feel my right fist tightening and the skin pulling tight and taunt against my knuckles. He's such a jerk to me when it comes to the rules. I hate rules.

"A fact for which I am immeasurably grateful and the very reason I felt it necessary to take responsibility for the actions…."

I scoff loudly and place a hand on my hip as I somewhat sneer at him because of the hurt I must mask. He's really hurt my feelings, doesn't he understand?

"Yeah, take responsibility. That'd be so noble, if you weren't also throwing me under the bus. The wheels on the bus go _crunchettey-crunch_, Kitty."

"Captain, I have told numerous times that I find it highly uncomfortable in the work environment that you choose to call me 'Kitty'. I—"

"Ladies," Pike says interrupting us. "Starfleet's mandate is to explore and observe, not to interfere."

"Had the mission gone according to plan, Admiral, the indigenous species would never have been aware of our interference."

I'm the captain, Spock. That means I make the decisions and you shut up and quit bitching at me about it. God, I am so mad right now… I could just rip off his pointy kitty ears.

"That's a technicality," Pike says coming in closer.

"I am Vulcan, air. We embrace technicality."

"Are you giving me attitude, Spock?"

"I am expressing multiple attitudes simultaneously, sir. To which are you referring?"

Despite my anger towards Spock at the moment a small smile cracks my lips. Despite the seriousness that's always in his voice and attitude, it's kid of amusing. Wait, he has betrayed me, no he's not funny. Not at all.

"Out," Pike instructs. "You're dismissed, Commander."

Spock looks over to me and I just scowl and sneer from my peripherals. Then he leaves. I relax my facial expression… I don't like to scowl a lot; it hurts my face after awhile.

"You have any idea what a pain in the ass you are?"

My Mom always used to think so. I would get in so much trouble. I don't regret it though, it made me and still makes me feel so alive to do such things….

"I think so, sir."

"So, tell me what you did wrong. What's the lesson to be learned here?" Pike asks me.

"Never trust a Vulcan, they're an even bigger pain in the ass than me," I tell him truthfully.

True that, true that. Even though Spock is my friend, he's such a pain in the ass. Sometimes when talking and interacting with that guy is like trying to teach a dog to walk on it's hind legs whilst telling him to balance a treat on his snout. A.K.A. impossible.

"Now, see, you can't even answer the question. You lied. On an official report, you lied. You think the rules don't apply to you 'cause you disagree with them."

"Isn't that why talked me into signing up in the first place, hmm? You gave me your ship because of my certain disregard for the rules."

He somewhat gets in my face, "I gave you my ship because I saw a greatness in you. And now, I see you haven't got an ounce of humility."

I bite my bottom lip in determination. I face him and try my best not to scream in his face. When people close to me have betrayed my trust and another person is insulting me, that's when I get rather angry.

"What was I supposed to do let Spock die? What would you have done, sir?"

"I wouldn't have risked my First Officer in the first place! You were supposed to survey a planet, not alter its destiny! You violated a d oxen Starfleet regulations and almost got everyone under your command killed!"

"Except I didn't! How many crew members have I let die? Not—"

"That's your problem!" He screams in my face. "you think you are infallible! You think you can't make a mistake! It's a pattern with you! The rules are for other people! And what's worse is that you're using blind luck to justify your playing God!

This has been brought to Admiral Marcus' attention. He convened a special tribunal to which I was not invited. You understand what Starfleet regulations mandate be done at this point…. They've taken the Enterprise away from you. They're sending you back to the Academy," he tells me and I can feel my bottom lip quivering as tears rim my blue eyes. "Do not cry, you know perfectly well why this is happening…. It's because you're not ready for it."

I keep my teeth clamped against my lower lip to stop it's quivering. I blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay. And I swallow hard to try and get this increasingly hot and large lump in my throat to disappear.

"Admiral Pike…," I begin softly. "those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But, those who abandon their comrades and let innocents die are worse than scum. If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper Starfleet Captain, then I'll destroy that concept!"

With that I quickly leave a stunned Pike behind as I escape rather quickly. Tears are escaping down my face in long and fat streams. I've lost everything… the Enterprise means everything to me….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

I'm wallowing away in my sorrows with booze. There's a very nice bar tender who's not that handsome that just keeps hitting me up as I flirt shamelessly. I don't want to be cut off when I'm trying to drown these horrible feelings.

"Hey, can I have one of those shots you light on fire?" I ask crossing my arms underneath my chest to make boobs squish together and pop up as I twirl a finger across his arm. I continue to flirt. "Ple—"

I'm cut off mid sentence when one of the last people I wish to see sits next to me and speaks. I scowl at him as I lean back and the bartender disappears as if he's been caught on the bathroom floor like Shaggy. Pft, it wasn't you. Please.

"Well, here you are, flirting like usual? Did he say it was on the house?" He teases lightly trying to make my scowl disappear.

"The seat's taken," I somewhat slur.

"No one's here," Pike tells me looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Well, I'm just going to pretend like someone's there because the alternative is just too damn depressing," I sneer.

I turn away from him and down my glass of whiskey in one go. Pike gets up and sits on the other side of me giving me a look that that means he's trying to remain positive, but I'm getting on his nerves.

"They gave her back to me… the Enterprise," he says.

"Whoopty-fucking-doo," I say with biting sarcasm as I lay my head down on the bar table. "Hopefully Kitty won't betray you."

Psh, I don't want him to brag and go on and on about how I don't deserve the Enterprise or to be apart of Starfleet…. Or how I completely disrespected conduct because I would choose friends/comrades and innocents over rules and regulations.

Pike rolls his eyes at me before saying, "Spock's not with me. He's been transferred to the U.S.S. Bradbury. You're going to be my First Officer. It took Admiral Marcus some convincing, but every now and then I can make a good case."

"Why?" I mumble with my face still against the bar table.

My head is pounding and the cool surface is nice against me over heated skin. I drank way too fast and I just want to get a coffee because I'm starting to crash. Though, my lazed brain can still process things… slowly.

"Because I believe in you and if anybody deserves a second chance, it's Jamie Kirk."

I bring my head up and look at him with a relaxed smile on my face. I'm touched. No need for that Death Note now. He hee. It feels like I have someone on my side again. It's not nearly as bad as being back at the Academy.

"Thank you…, I-I don't know what to say."

"That's a first," he jokes and then says with a more serious tone. "It's going to be alright, darlin'."

**Author's Note: Well, this was fun to write. :—)** **I sincerely hope all of you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review this fic. :—D**


	3. Assault

**Author's Note:**

**_|Thanking Guest Reviewers|_**

**—•kirkspocklover: Thank you, I like how it's going as well. There's definitely going to be several more chapters. :—)**

**|Chapter Three— Assault|**

I'm walking through Starfleet HQ again the next morning and my head is killing me. It feels as if someone took a baseball bat and hit me with it until they saw my skull. However, I managed to put a _bunch_ of concealer underneath my eyes, drank a lot of coffee, and get a few hours of sleep. Yea…. Can I go home yet?

"Captain," Spock calls.

"Not anymore, Spock. First Officer," I say not looking back to him and just pressing forward. "I was demoted and you were reassigned."

We enter the elevator and I press the close button trying to make him unable to still be around me. I'm severely pissed off. And I'm like the Hulk, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. The target of my anger is Spock at the moment, it's his fault that things have turned out they way they are. However, Spock places his hand on the door to keep it from shutting and slips in. Ugh, just another attack to my already pounding skull.

"It is fortunate that the consequences were not more severe," he says in his usual monotonous tone.

I give him a look of pure annoyance, "Are you kidding me?!"

He's so damn infuriating! Do I not get an apology? Do I not get any sort of remorse from him? What's wrong with him? I can nerve understand Vulcans. How can they go around not caring and taking others into consideration? It baffles me.

"Captain, it was never my intention—"

"Not Captain thanks to you!" I tell him. I get a little closer in his face to prove how pissed off I am. My voice is become more vicious. "I saved your life, you don't give a shit, and because of my compassion I lost my ship. And I don't even get a 'thank you' from you, do I?!"

My expression is hard and my breathing is a little more strained than usual. My cold and piercing blue eyes look into his neutral brown eyes. His expression has not changed, but he isn't looking into my eyes though. Not one fuck is given from him. Finally, the elevator has arrived to the floor and I push past him walking away a little more force to my feet.

Spock follows.

"I am grateful for being rescued since I do not wish to die, Commander. And I see now that I should have alerted you to the fact that I submitted the report."

As I continue to walk on I let loose a little bit of my sarcasm. I've already let loose some of my bitchy mood off on him. I'll just blame it on my hang over. And I might as well go all the way.

"Yes, Spock your hindsight is invalid in this situation," I snap at him.

"Commander—"

I stop right at the doors of the conference room and face him once more. I don't really want to hear any back sass from him at the moment. I may be crossing the line of 'full blow bitch', but I figure he deserves it. That's why I interupt him.

"You know, I get that you have this compulsion to follow the rules no matter what, but you see I'm not like you. I actually have feelings and I would choose someone's safety and life over some silly little rules. Because where I come from if someone saves your life you don't stab them in the back," I tell him with my arms crossed under my chest.

"Vulcans cannot lie."

I sigh stiffly whilst closing my eyes. I'm trying to cool it, but he's infuriating me. He's only half Vulcan. He has a human side…. He just never embraces it.

"Well then, I'm talking to your human side. The part of you that can feel and experience what's worth living for. Okay? Do you know why I went back for you?" I tell him and the only thing on his face at the moment is the brief and mild moment of shock.

I am interrupted, "Commander Spock? Frank Abbot, U.S.S. Bradbury. Guess you're with me."

Spock looks to me briefly and I look away. I don't like it when those brown eyes look at me like that, they're like black holes… there's nothing there. I don't see how Uhara can put up with that.

"Yes, Captain," he responds.

Spock looks back over to me and I sigh. I manage a small smile as I look into his face and try to cease my fidgeting.

"The truth is despite how much you piss me off sometimes…," I tell him as I place my hand on the juncture between his shoulder and his neck. "I'm going to miss you."

I blink my blue eyes at him giving him the signature puppy dog eyes that works on _everyone_. I'm not going to be working with him… possibly ever again, so it would be nice to hear something kind from him…. Spock opens his mouth slightly as if he's going to say something and my smile widens. Then he closes his mouth. I roll my eyes, remove my hand, and scoff loudly.

"You ass!" I call him before leaving his proximity.

Pft, leading me on like that. Sheesh, I thought he was going to say something to me. He got me hoping for nothing. I guess we're not really friends….

Soon enough Adrmiral Marcus talks about an attack that's happened to obtain Starfleet data from a data archive. He used someone in Starfleet to blow it up and this all recently happened in London. People have obviously died in this brutal attack. The man whose done this is Commander John Harrison. And this man is doing all of this by himself and has declared war on Starfleet.

Immediately, I begin to check everything out as much as I can on this tablet trying to see what's been done. I zoom in close enough to see the detail of the men and women's faces of Starfleet. Then I come across Harrison's face and what he's doing. I blink at the thing he's holding and I'm curious as to what's in there.

"What's in the bag?" I whisper to Pike.

He whispers back harshly, "Jamie, not now."

"But, doesn't it seem odd to you that he'd target an archive?" I ask this man wondering why no one else has picked up on that. "It's like bombing a library."

I'm just trying to be helpful. I don't see why I'm being met with hostility. Sheesh, it's not like I'm asking him when he's going to get his split ends fixed at the salon….

"Chris?" Admiral Marcus says. "Is everything okay over there?"

"Yes, sir. Miss Kirk is just acclimating to her new position as First Officer."

I sneer at him slightly and roll my eyes at him. That's just plain rude, I'm not acting out. I'm just trying to be helpful for crying out loud.

"You got something to say, Kirk, say it," Marcus says. "Tomorrow's too late."

I look around and I can tell Spock's eyes are on me wondering why I've interrupted him. I try my best not flush at everyone's attention. I hate this.

"It was nothing, my apologies sir," I tell him whilst leaning back in my chair.

"Don't be shy, spit it out," he says.

Fine, if he's asking I guess I'll blunt now. Though, it feels as if I'll be disrespected for having an opinion or an idea.

"Why the archive?" I ask. "All that information is public record. If he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could just be the beginning."

"Beginning of what Miss Kirk?"

"Sir, in the event of an attack, protocol mandates, that senior command gather captains and first officers at Starfleet HQ, right here in this room."

Isn't it obvious? With that information on Starfleet gathered he can easily know where we'll be next all gathered… like now. I shift uncomfortably in my chair and switch my crossed legs.

Spock says, "It is curious Harrison would commandeer a jumpship without warp capabilities—"

Suddenly, there's a soft humming outside the door and all of us turn around. My blue eyes widen when I stand to get a better look at what's going on. Oh no!

I shriek loudly, "Clear the room!"

I fall backwards from the blast and hide under the table. I look over to my left and I see glass shattering all over a poor woman. I look to my right and I see guards flying everywhere. I wince at both of these assaults.

But, I don't stay under the table long. I grab the gun off the floor and hide behind a column. My heart is hammering in my chest like a bass solo from that song 'Mercy'. I can feel adrenaline coursing through my veins like liquid fire. So, I slip out from behind the column and start shooting at the ship. It breaks the glass and does nothing to damage the ship.

Oh no, now the blasts are aiming at me! I go behind the column again whilst breathing harshly in panic. This isn't working, I need something that will hit the power source. My eyes scan everything I can.

"What can I use? God dammit!" I curse.

Then they come across an emergency box with a tether. Perfect. I drop the gun and rush to get it. I yank out the tether and then drop to my knees before the gun I dropped earlier. I wrap it around object and tie it in a knot tightly. Then I toss it as hard as I possibly can at that goddamn ship. Then it connects with the little light and gets sucked. Wait, is thing pulling closer to me…?

"Oh shit!" I shout before dropping flat on the floor on my belly.

I hear the crunching and grinding of the ship as the assault ruins the cogs and the power source. Immediately, I stand on shaky legs. I don't even look over to see who's in the ship seeing as I'm thoroughly worrying about everyone whose been hurt. I run into a hall and I see Spock looking at me. I look at him feeling confused as I follow his arm and up to the fingers touching Pike's upper face.

A loud gasp escapes my lips before I beeline it over to him and loosing my shoes in the process. I slid over to Pike and place my two fingers against his neck as my face collapses on his chest. I don't feel a pulse. So, a loud sob breaks through my mouth.

No! How could this have happened?! How can he just die?! He's the only the one who believed in me, despite the fact that he has a gruff exterior. He's the one whose given me the Enterprise before it got taken away from me. He's done so much and I took him for granted. Oh the pain! Who's responsible for this…? Harrison? That damn bastard! I-I could kill him without remorse!

I lift my head slowly and with anger and absolute pain shining in my eyes. Hatred is actually starting to take over for the pain that's coursing through me. I touch that place at the junction between his neck and shoulder on Spock to stand properly. Then I leave… feeling the numbness turn to pure rage boiling in me….

Harrison… you shall pay with your life!

**Author's Note: ****Well, this was fun to write. :—) I love how it ends quite a lot as she mourns Pike.** **I sincerely hope all of you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review this fic. :—D**


End file.
